Satchel Charge x2
Satchel Charge x2 is a Tier 1 perk in Call of Duty: World at War that gives the player two satchel charges. Similar to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare''s C4, it is meant to destroy tanks and can be used as a very deadly trap. The satchel charges have a much larger blast radius than the Bouncing Betty, but do not have an auto-detonate feature, meaning you must detonate them using the T-Plunger. This makes them useless if you are not keeping an eye on them. In Game For the Xbox 360 - press left on the D-Pad to pull out a satchel, then use Left Trigger to throw satchels and Right Trigger to detonate them. For the Wii - left D-pad button to use, Z to throw, B to detonate. For the PC - press 5 to use, click right mouse button to throw, and click Left Mouse button to detonate. For the PS3 - use the left D-Pad button, then "L1" to throw, and "R1" to detonate. ''Note: satchel charges on all versions of the game can be detonated by pressing the reload button twice in quick succession. Satchel Charges can be used efficiently in Search & Destroy by planting them near the objectives, so once a bomb is planted by the enemy team, the detonated satchel charge will kill any surrounding enemies still in range. Satchel Charges can be used to quickly and efficiently used to destroy a tank. Two satchel charges placed underneath a tank will destroy the tank immediately, even with full health. This strategy should be used whenever a tank is present, as stopping the tank as quickly as possible will minimize casualties on your team. Trivia *With a mod on the wii, players can get unlimited satchel charges. This usually means players will mine the WHOLE MAP with satchel charges, causing one massive explosion and a lot of kills. * The satchel charge used in Call of Duty: World at War are wired charges, and not the "backpack" type that explode with a set amount of time. * You are able to use satchel charges in Blowtorch & Corkscrew and hold three rather than two. * When used with Flak Jacket, and when the jump is timed correctly, the player can reach new heights previously unreachable. This is known as a "Satchel Jump". * Satchel charges can be thrown much farther than Call of Duty 4's C4. * If an enemy tank runs over an undetonated satchel, the satchel will explode and destroy the tank. * Throwing a satchel onto a tank's treads will nearly always destroy or disable the tank. This makes them arguably more useful against tanks than most other weapons. * If you throw a satchel charge on a destroyed tank, the satchel charge will stay and float in the air when the tank despawns. * It is one of the sneakiest weapons, since you can throw it on the ceiling, and the average player usually doesn't look around the perimeter in tight quarters, making it nearly impossible to see even with bomb squad, since it can be placed on holdpoints, like ladders on structures with low ceilings. Video thumb|300px|left